


Lieutenant Owen's Prescription For The Relaxation Of Stubborn Civil Servants

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, POV First Person, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester is stressed after Helen's attack on the ARC, his boyfriend helps him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lieutenant Owen's Prescription For The Relaxation Of Stubborn Civil Servants

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta and for letting me borrow Ditzy.

I'd had a bad day. I had thought things couldn't get any worse than Christine Johnson sticking her nose into the ARC with the minister's bloody permission. That was before Helen bloody Cutter, insane bitch from hell, had taken over the ARC, threatened to kill me and blown the building up. Oh, and I shouldn't forget her attempt to kill Cutter. Talk about messy breakups. 

All I wanted to do was go home. To relax with a tumble of single malt and my lover, to forget all about today. Not that I had much chance of that, not with the reports I had to write and the minister to appease. 

I looked up as the door to my temporary office opened and Lieutenant David 'Ditzy' Owen stepped inside, letting the door close behind him. I quirked an eyebrow when I heard the lock click. “Lieutenant?”

“You look stressed,” Ditzy remarked as he leaned on the door, his arms crossed as he just looked at me. “Stress isn't good for you.”

I found myself somewhat torn by his comment. Part of me wanted whatever he was offering, while the professional in me seemed determined to remind me that I was at work and that anyone could interrupt at any moment. The needy part quickly responded that the door was locked and that today had been hell. A little relaxation would do me good. 

“James?” Ditzy's voice was low and husky and went straight to my cock. He grinned at the muffled cut-off moan I uttered quite accidentally. 

“Yes.” I shook my head as my libido attempted to take charge. “No.”

Ditzy smirked. “Which is it?” He upped his game by flicking his tongue out to moisten his lips. 

I closed my eyes for a moment in an attempt to regain control. I was not going to just give Ditzy what he wanted. Even if I wanted the same thing I did have my image to think about. That traitorously keen part of me quickly leapt in to remind me Ditzy had seen me fall to pieces under his ministrations more than once. I really didn't need that reminder or Ditzy stripping his shirt off to reveal his toned chest. 

“I think you want it. Want me.” Ditzy licked his fingers before he rolled and pinched his nipples. 

Oh god. I wanted him. Now. “Yes.” I seemed to have been reduced to one word answers by his presence and I almost groaned when I noticed his grin. Ditzy knew precisely the effect he had on me and loved to make me lose control. He really was a smug bastard at times.

“Do you know what I'm going to do to you?” 

I shook my head as I watched him drag his jeans off to reveal he had gone commando. He had obviously been planning this encounter for some time. Not that I cared much for that, not when I had my lover standing naked before me, his lovely cock jutting out proudly and I wanted, needed him now. 

“First, I think I'll blow your mind, then I think I'll have you face down over your desk. Your shirt shoved up and your trousers around your ankles as I fuck you until you forget your name. How does that sound?”

I was in full agreement with my achingly hard cock. It sounded very good indeed. However, I was not easy and quirked an eyebrow at him. “What makes you think I'd agree to that?”

Ditzy grinned. “Your pupils have blown in desire. You keep trying to find a comfortable way to sit with that erection and your rate of breathing has increased in anticipation.”

I scowled at him for being so bloody accurate with his diagnosis and shoved my chair back to give him access. “Get on with it then.”

Ditzy snorted before falling to his knees, his hands ran up my thighs to pull my leaking cock free. His mouth felt so bloody good on me as he sucked and licked and nibbled. I was soon lost in the slip and slide of his mouth as he used every trick he knew to make me come.

True to Ditzy's claim, it was indeed a mind-blowing experience. In fact, by the time I gathered my scattered thoughts and could string together a coherent sentence, I found myself bent over my desk with my trousers around my ankles and Ditzy's freezing cold hands on my arse. The shiver that ran up my spine was only partly from their coldness. 

I groaned as he parted my cheeks and licked a stripe along my crack before delving deep into my body. For all people swore I had a talent at using my tongue, Ditzy was far better at using his. At least to make me come apart as he probed and licked and touched just the right place to send pleasure shooting along my nerves. I was soon pushing back for more of his touch and he didn't disappoint as his fingers breached me. I rocked backwards on them, wanting them to touch me just right but Ditzy refused to comply with my unspoken order. 

His teeth nipped my arse. “You really are a pushy bottom.”

“Just the way you like it.” 

Ditzy chuckled and twisted his fingers, dragging a needy moan from my lips. “Ready?”

I nodded and felt him press inside me, filling me with one unstoppable push. He felt so right inside me and even better when he began to move. Long, deep thrusts interspersed with short, hard ones. Once more I became lost in the feelings he evoke in me. I just let myself feel, giving myself totally to my lover as he took me and dragged me willingly towards another shattering orgasm.

I felt bloody blissful when I came back down, even more so when I recovered enough brain cells to realise Ditzy was still moving inside me. His every thrust sent pleasure along over-loaded nerves to explode in what was left of my brain. He seemed to be determined to fulfil his promise as he fucked me into an incoherent mess. 

I could feel myself being manhandled onto the campbed set up in my temporary office and a warm wet tongue lathed my sore hole before strong arms held me tight as I drifted into contented sleep.


End file.
